Into Naruto
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: A 16 year old girl falls into her favorite anime: Naruto Will things be the same as the anime even though she's there now? Will she be able to keep things in check? Most importantly, will she be able to save Sauske from the horrible fate that waits for him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will continue the MHA One Shots but I will also do this. I'm going to put the name Starr throughout this whole thing but just know Starr is Y/N.

Chapter 1: Enter Starr Dragneel!

Starr was just a regular 16 year old week trying her best to balance out her school and anime life. One day during school Starr was reading a Naruto fanfiction in class because she has recently finished watching all of the Naruto episodes (and Shippūden), movies, and read all of the mangas.

Then she got a text message that read, "URGENT! READ ALONE!" on her phone so she asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. "Sure… Don't take too long though…" her teacher says warily. When she went to the bathroom she opened the message and a bright light spread across the bathroom from her phone.

In the Naruto Universe: Brought to you by Tobirama's sword

The war just finished, Hashirama and Madara just made a treaty, and now the two 20 year olds were on a high rock looking over the future Konoha. That was until a huge amount of chakra appeared behind them. The two men quickly turned around and saw a brown skinned girl with blue eyes who looked to be 20 too.

"Who are you?!" Madara asks as he looks cautiously at Starr.

'Oh my gosh! THAT'S MADARA! He looks so hot in person. So does Hashirama!' Starr thinks as Madara makes a mean face making Starr cower. "Madara stop with that scowl I'm your scaring her." Hashirama says with a small laugh making Starr relax.

"Sorry…" Madara apologizes. "It's okay. I'm Starr." Starr says as she smiles. "What are you doing up here Starr?" Hashirama asks.

Before she cold answer Madara smacks Hashirama on the head. "Manners. Starr, I'm Madara Uchiha." Madara says.

Starr giggles at their reactions. "Sorry. I'm Hashirama Senju." Hashirama says with a small smile. "It's okay." Starr says.

"The only clan that lives by is the Uzumaki and the Dragneel clan." Hashirama asks. "Which do you belong to?"

Starr panics in her brain for a moment. "Uhm. I belong to the Dragneel clan. It's being attacked by the 9 tailed beast right now!" Starr lies unfortunately not knowing that it was true.

"Then we must go now!" Hashirama panics as the three see smoke arise from a small distance away. Starr panics as Hashirama takes them to the fight. There was the Dragneel clan, Uzumaki clan, and Tobirama there fighting the tailed beast. "This is bad." Madara says looking around.

"Tobirama! Our status?!" Hashirama asks Tobirama. "Most of the Dragneel clan has died due to battle and due to them not being prepared to evacuate the useless were killed too." Tobirama informs the three. A huge amount of adrenaline went through Starr as everybody looked at her.

She jumped up with a push of chakra high up in the air to be face to face with the 9 tails. She floated in the air making everybody shocked. Even making the 9 tails stop rampaging.

"Hey Kurama. I'm going to do something. At first your gonna regret it but in the future there will be a special jinchūriki who will come after all the hate inside of you but for now I'm going to come for all the hate inside of you." Starr says as she smiles. "You'll thank me when you get sealed into that special jinchūriki."

"I trust you." Kurama says as he smiles surprising everybody. Starr gives a toothy grin before she seals Kurama into Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's soon to be wife.

"What did you do ma'am?" Asks Mito. Starr floats down to Mito. "I sealed him into you. When the time comes before you die seal Kurama into Kushina Uzumaki. She is a young girl who has a great amount of chakra reserves and she's a perfect jinchūriki for him even though he might not like it."

"Yes ma'am." Mito says before she retreats back to her land with her clansmen. Tobirama ran up to Starr. "That was more superior than I've ever seen. Im Tobirama Senju, younger brother of Hashirama Senju, what you did was amazing. What clan do you belong to?" Tobirama asks.

"I belong to the Dragneel clan." Starr says as Tobirama looks around at the dead bodies. "I'm sorry for your lost." He apologizes as he looks around at the Dragneel clan's dead bodies. Madara and Hashirama finally got to the two year olds.

Madara glared at Tobirama as Starr gave him all her attention. Tobirama teleports Starr, Madara, Hashirama, and himself you the Senju sleeping quarters. "You know I hate the teleporting. It makes my tummy hurt." Hashirama complains as he holds his stomach.

Starr held onto Hashirama and helped him stand up properly. "Sorry brother." Tobirama says surprisingly.

"He wouldn't say that." Madara whispers to Starr even though tobirama could hear. "Then what would he say?" Starr asks.

"Well get over it brother." Madara impersonates making Starr laugh. "Shut up!" Tobirama hell's flustered that he got embarrassed in front of Starr.

Starr starts giggling as the two argue making them looking at her. "How about you guys show me around?" Starr asks.

"Sure." Madara and Tobirama answers making them glare at each other. Soon enough everybody loved Starr. She was especially popular with men because she is beautiful, strong, nice, and courageous.

Even though Sarutobi and even Danzō had a small crush on Starr. Starr stood by and watched Hashirama build the leaf with Madara, become hokage, marry Mito, and fight with Madara. Starr even became friends with Kurama because her best friend was Mito.

The Dragneel clan eventually died and Starr became the last Dragneel so she had to marry and give birth to keep her clan alive. She couldn't do that yet. Her boyfriend Tobirama was going to propose to her.

One day before the proposal

Hashirama and Madara were fighting their last fight at the Valley of the End. When Hashirama and Madara we're giving their last blows Madara hits Hashirama making him fall down.

Starr watched the whole fight happened and since she watched the anime she knew Hashirama had made a clone and was going to kill Madara. 'Maybe if Madara don't die the Sorry will be different!' Start thinks before she goes in front of Hashirama.

Without knowing Hashirama pierces his sword through Starr AND Madara killing them both making them both fall down.

Hashirama and Madara cried as for they knew Hashirama killed Starr. "I'm sorry it had to end like this dear friends." Hashirama says while hanging his head down.

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this Starr." Madara apologizes. "I did this out of my own will thinking that if Madara survived the story would have ended different." Starr says as she laughs but she coughs up blood.

"I… l-love… you, Starr." Madara says before he dies which makes you and Hashirama cry even more. "You tell me now you idiot! It didn't have to end like this!" Starr screams as tears streamed down her face. "I accept if you hate me for this. We must get you to a hospital." Hashirama says.

"I don't hate you. You did what you thought was right and he did too. I just wish you both could have talked it over." Starr says. "I'm sorry but we have to get you to a hospital before you die." Hashirama says.

"I don't care if I lose too much blood. I'm staying with the person whose last words were 'I love you'!" Starr says.

"If that is your wish then okay. Goodbye old friend I hope we meet in another life." Hashirama says as you nod and smile at him. That day Starr died.

When Hashirama told Mito and Tobirama of Madara and Starr's death and Madara's last words and his conversation with Starr before he left Tobirama left the room and punched everything tearing the room apart.

Since Kurama was in Mito he heard too and he tried his hardest to not go on a rampage because he was too angry his chakra might have taken over Mito. Back at where Starr was a bright white light swept over her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I won't be posting during christmas break.

Everybody thought that Starr died. When she was just in a coma in her own world. Starr wakes up from her coma and she looks next to her to see her phone so she grabs it and opens her phone to see the message again. "Ah… fuck!" Starr says before the light covers her again.

Back in the Naruto world

Starr spends nearly a week there before she appears behind Sarutobi while he is in his office. Fortunately nobody was in there with them. Hiruzen turns around and sees Starr, the two stare at each other for a moment. "Starr?" He asks "Yes. It's me Sarutobi." Starr answers.

"How? I thought -"

"Yeah well I came back looking like a 5 year old. It's weird for me too. Mostly likely I'm going to die again and come back later on again in a new generation. Which generation is this?" Starr explains.

"You'll see. I'll let you live with a young boy named Kakashi Hatake. He have recently lost his father. I have faith that you can change his life around for the better." Sarutobi replies.

"Okay. I'll try."

'I can't tamper with the storyline but I still want to help Kakashi.' Starr thinks.

Hiruzen takes Starr over to Kakashi's apartment and knocks on it. A few seconds later Kakashi opens the door. "Hello Kakashi." Starr says with a smile. Kakashi blushes and his eyes widen.

"Hi. Lord hokage who is this?" Kakashi asks. "She is your new roommate, Starr Dragneel." Hiruzen answers.

"Okay." Kakashi says. "Here let me take that." Kakashi takes her bags. "Oh, thanks." Starr says as she walks into the house into her new room after kakashi closing the door.

'I never knew he was such a gentleman.' Starr thinks as she tries to focus on anything but Kakashi. 'At least she doesn't look like she's a fan girl, thankfully.' Kakashi thinks. Kakashi and Starr soon became best friends and they soon started going to the academy. Starr became best friends with Obito but not Rin because she was a fangirl.

Starr don't hang out with or befriend any fangirls because they hate her because Starr is popular with the most of the boys so that's why her only friend that is a girl is Kurenai. Plus she is friends with Asuma since Kurenai and him go out.

Now they are 13 years old at lunch at the academy. Starr, Kurenai, and Asuma sat down at their normal table with their lunch. Kakashi and Obito joined them and once they sat down Rin tried to sit with them to sit next to Kakashi.

"No your a fangirl. We don't like fangirls." Starr explains

"Huh?" Rin asks acting confused.

"You can't sit with us, fangirl of Kakashi."

Obito whispers in Starr's ear, "But it's Rin! You know how I feel about her so please let her sit with us."

Starr looks at Rin and then back at Obito.

"Fine, but if she does anything out of line she's out of the picture." Starr sighs. "You can sit with us but you have to sit next to Obito as you can see i'm currently taking the spot next to Kakashi."

Rin rolls her eyes and sit next to Obito. Even with Starr and Obito in the middle of the Rin and Kakashi Rin still tries to flirt with Kakashi. Starr started to get annoyed by the girl so uncontrollably she actives the Xionagion (Show-A-Gon) and grows a tree branch that goes over Rin's mouth.

"Shut up for once. You're very irritating." Starr says with venom dripping off each word. "Thanks." Kakashi says with a small smile under his mask as Obito freaks out about how to get the branch off of Rin.

"Obito." Starr says.

"Yes?" Obito answers.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure."

Kakashi then looks at the two. "Why?" He asks. "Oh relax. It's nothing too serious but it os a personal thing between us." Starr answers.

"Tch. Whatever." Kakashi replies back not pleased by her answer. Starr giggles about Kakashi's jealousy as she pulls Obito to the bench under the sakura tree. Sneakily Kakashi follows without Starr or Obito knowing.

"You know she don't like you right?" Starr starts off as she holds her head down.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to keep trying." Obito says with a determined smile.

"Your something else." Starr chuckles.

"We both know she's just going to keep loving Kakashi. Then once she actually get mature she is going to forget about her hopeless crush." Starr sighs. "Just like all of the fangirls here who loves these cute boys." Starr stops what she was saying and then realized what she just said.

"Not like your not cute Obito! I don't see how she don't see how caring, loving, cute, strong, and amazing you are Obito!" Starr rambles.

Obito kisses Starr's cheek making her blush crazily because you can see it through her light brown skin.

"Can you be mine?" Obito asks.

"Your what?" Starr asks flustered.

"My fangirl. Nobody has to know even though you don't like fangirls."

"As long as i'm the only one i'm fine with it." Starr asks while putting her hand in his.

Obito and Starr were smiling big while Kakashi on the other hand was about to fall out the tree he was hiding in. Starr kisses Obito on the cheek quickly before she looks away flustered.

"Your so cute." Obito says as he pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "We should get back before Kakashi gets suspicious." Starr says as she stands up. The two heads back to see a fuming Kakashi. "Are you okay Kakashi?" Starr asks.

"Just. FINE!" Kakashi lies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let's continue!

Later on after school Obtio, Kakashi, and Starr was at the school entrance. "Mind if I walk you home?" Obito asks Starr. "You can-" Before Starr could even finish her reply Kakashi cuts her off.

"No. I'M walking her home, thanks." Kakashi says not so thankful.

"He can walk me home too!" Starr argues before Kakashi gives up.

Obito holds Starr's hand as the three walk. The three finally got to Starr and Kakashi's house. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow sunshine." Obito says as he scratches his cheek and look away as he blush.

Starr giggles at his shy attitude. Obito turns around to kiss Starr's cheek but Starr was doing the same thing causing the two to kiss each other which makes an unnoticed Kakashi get jealous and angry.

Kakashi pushes the two away from each other. "GOMEN!" Starr and Obito both yell then they get up and laugh with each other.

"Wait, what are you still doing here Kakashi?" Obito asks.

"I live here baka." Kakashi answers with a smirk.

"Oh. Well see you later sunshine." Obito says before giving Starr a kiss and walking away with his pocket.

Starr smiles as she enters the apartment with Kakashi.

"Why?..." Kakashi asks.

"Why? What happened?" Starr asks.

"Your with him?!"

"With who?"

"Obito!"

"We're not together."

"It doesn't seem like it. The kisses! The holding hands! Why him though?"

"You have fangirls. Take this to them I don't want to hear this."

"Why go with a nobody?! I have fangirls, I'm the one you call handsome, your the only person I let see my face! I'm the perfect nice one! Not him! Why be with him… you tell him how Rin's so blind of his feelings when your so blind of mine!"

"It's so easy to see that you like me! I know you like me! I can see your jealousy from a mile away! The thing is I like you and him! I can't have both so I stick with the one who came by and confessed first! I'm sorry…"

Starr starts crying and Kakashi hugs her until she stops crying.

"How do you know about Obito and I other than the walk?" Starr asks with a glint of madness in her eyes.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation…" Starr hits him.


	4. Chapter 4

Starr's pov

Soon enough it was the final test of the year. Everybody passed! The ceremony is tomorrow and since I watched Naruto like a thousand times I knew Obito was gonna be late.

All the boys have been jealous of Obito lately. They would try and fight Obito then I would save him and then Kakashi would save me making me look weak.

Oh just they wait!

I went to the 3rd's office one day and found out that my kekkei genkai is called: Xionagan (Show-A-Gon).

It has three levels and I already unlocked the first level. The first level gives me the power to control nature.

Like wood, animals, earthy things, water, and even natural disasters like lightning.

Anyways I woke up, got out of my bed around 5 in the morning, and made breakfast.

I went into Kakashi's room and poked him.

"Kakashi. Wake up, it's ceremon-AHH!" Before i could finish my sentence he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Starr." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

I giggle silently at how blunt he is. I poke his cheek again.

"Yo! Masked man, where I'd your mask?" I ask him as he opens his eyes.

He lets go of me and I stand up while brushing invisible dust.

"Can you hand me my mask?" He asks me.

"Sure!" I say brightly as I grab his mask from his dresser and he puts it on.

"Hurry up and get ready, breakfast is gonna get cold." I tell him before I walk out of his room closing the door behind me.

A few minutes later he came out and we ate. Kakashi went outside and I followed.

I turned around to lock the door and Kakashi started looking around.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Kakashi asks with sarcasm.

"He's not my boyfriend and he is gonna be late because he didn't set his alarm." I tell him.

"How do you know? Have you been sneaking out?"

"No. I just know. Watch, you'll see."

Later on everybody was walking from the ceremony and Obito was just running to come but he was late.

"Your late. I guess Starr was right." Kakashi says as he walks last him.

I ran up to Obito. "Don't worry about him." I say as I drag him to th bench under the sakura tree again.

"Im sorry I'm late, I orimisedyto sit by you." Obito apologizes.

"It's okay." I say back.

'This supposed I be Rin. Rin needs to give it to him so he can be sad about Rin's death later on...' I pushed away my thoughts.

I open up the scroll and started to read it.

Dear Obito Uchiha,

We congratulate you on becoming a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"It was signed by the 3rd himself!" I tell him with excitement.

I handed him his certificate and headband.

"You remembered my favorite color." Obito says as I nod with a smile. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure. Under or over your goggles?" I ask him.

"Under."

"Ok."

I take his goggles off and put his forehead protector on him.

I put his goggles on and move in front of him so he can see me. We laugh together as he pulls me closer into a hug.

"Your one step closer to becoming hokage Tobi!" I smile knowing that that's gonna be his name eventually.

He froze blushing shocked at his nickname.

"It's a cute nickname for a cute boy." I say with a wink while giggling making him even more flustered.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Starr's pov

The next day it was time to meet our sensei. The 3rd personally put me on Team Minato because of my skill.

"Why do you get to be on the same team as our senpai and your boyfriend blue eyes?!" A fangirls of Kakashi asked me with other fangirls of Kakashi by her side.

Obito moved closer on my left and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Not boyfriend yet." Obito says as I blush madly.

Kakashi leaned in on my right and put his waist over my waist making me blush more and my body straighten.

Kakashi chuckled at my reaction.

"By not yet he means never because she is gonna be mines." Kakashi says making Obito and the fangirls angry.

I used substitution jutsu and replaced myself with a wooden log.

"I'm nobody's now and later on, maybe." I say as I appear on the table in front of the group.

Just after I sat down Kakashi and Obito put their arms right back where they were.

Our teacher told us our teams and my group was excited to work together. Some more than others. Some less than others.

"Uhm... Team Minato." Minato says as all the girls swoon over him.

"Gosh! Fangirls! He has a wife for Kami's sake!" I say as I walk to him with the rest of my team.

The rest of my team left as I stayed behind and winked at all my fanboys before catching up with my team.

We went to a roof top and sat down.

"Today we'll be doing introductions." Minato sensei says.

"Well can you give an example?" Rin asks after a few seconds.

"Okay. I'm Minato Namikaze. I like train, my wife's cooking, her of course, and many other things. I dislike other things and my dream is to be the 4th hokage." Minato says.

"I bet your dream with come true." I tell him knowing it's true.

"Thanks Starr!" Minato says giving me a kind smile as i smile back.

"You go Rin." Minato says.

Rin's introduction was simple but some things about Kakashi was included.

Obito wasn't bothered because i was talking with him. Kakashi didn't even pay attention because he was too busy being jealous of Obito.

"Ok..." Minato says as he sweatdrops. "Obito."

Obito turns to Minato. "Hm?"

"You can go now." Minato replies.

"Oh, okay. I'm Obito Uchiha, I like Starr, training, memories, and reading.-" I interrupted him.

"Surprisingly." I say laughing.

"What? How?" Obito asks acting offended.

"Just kidding! Continue." I tell him waving it off.

"Anyways! I dislike stuck ups, people who don't have to train to become strong, and writing." Obito says.

"Books but no hands, okay Obito..." I joke as Obito rolls his eyes.

"My dream for the future is to hokage too Minato-Sensei!" Obito tells him as Minato, Obito, and I all smile together.

"Kakashi go." Minato says.

He gave his normal introduction.

"Now finally Starr." Minato says.

"Im Starr Dragneel. I like my friends, a certain someone, and training. I dislike fangirls, doing things more than once, and annoying people. My dream for the future is to become stronger to fix the future." I say.

Nobody got the fix the future part but they didn't seem to care.

"Okay well since we're done with that. Our first mission will be tomorrow. Come with no breakfast or you'll puke." Minato says with this kind smile.

I knew it to eat because that wouldn't help the "mission".


	6. Chapter 6

Still Starr's pov

Kakashi and I walked with Obito. We stopped by Obito's place to see if I could stay over the night and they said yes but Obito's cousins would be joining.

So Kakashi and I went to our place so I could make him dinner and pack up for tonight and tomorrow.

One of Obito's cousins came over and picked me up. His name is Shisui and he carried my bags for me which I denied many times.

Yeah he's a gentleman but a flirt too! I flirted back because it was funny but when we got to Obito's we stopped.

Obito let us in and I set my stuff next to his bed. I then met Obito's other cousin, Itachi who was like 8 years younger than us.

Shisui was only a few years younger than Obito and I. Even with us being older Itachi is the most mathre out of us all.

We played games like Truth or Dare and board games. Shisui and Obito were arguing about who I was going to sleep in the bed with me.

I just grabbed Itachi and laid in the bed and pretend to fall asleep.

Itachi yelled at the boys well in a whisper, "Shut up! She's sleeping."

Shisui and Obito glared at Itachi until they saw my sleeping form.

"She's pretty when she's sleep." Itachi says almost making me blush.

Such a blunt kid.

"Yeah she is but shes faking." Obito says.

"You know me best Tobi." I say as I appear behind him hugging him making him shiver at my touch.

"Hehe, yeah." Obito gulps.

I appear back in bed again. "Goodnight."

In the morning i woke up and made a breakfast buffet for Obito's parents, Obito, Itachi, Shisui, and myself.

I set up the table thn I woke everybody up. Finally it was Obito and Shisui's turn.

I crouched down and whispered some things in Shisui's ear.

Shisui woke up and kissed me on my cheek making me get flustered and that's when Obito woke up pulling me away from Shisui making me get fall on him.

"Leave her alone Shisui. She's mine." Obito says.

"I'm still single. Your a friend with benefits." I tell them as I get up.

I let out a sigh as I walked out the bedroom hearing the boys agrue behind me.

We all sat at the table and ate.

"Thank you for making the for us Starr, it's delicious. If you woke me up earlier i could've helped." Mrs. Uchiha says.

"Oh. Your welcome and it wasn't evem that much." I reply back.

"Obito's so luck to have such a beautiful and great cook for a girlfriend finally." Mrs. Uchiha complements making me giggle and blush.

"She's not my girlfriend she's my best friend." Obito defends me.

I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well you should go out, you guys would make a great powerful baby. I've heard about the Dragneel clan, they're famous, and powerful." Mr. Uchiha complements.

"But then look at Shisui and Starr! They look good together too!" Mrs. Uchiha points out.

I got more flustered between Obito and Shisui making them laugh at my actions.

"Who do you think is a better partner for Starr?" Obito's parents ask Itachi.

DON'T FUCK IT UP ITACHI!

"For looks and power: Shisui and Starr but for feelings and feelings and personalities: Obito and Starr." Itachi answers bluntly.

YOU HAD ONE JOB ITACHI! NOT TO FUCK IT UP! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO?! FUCK IT UP!

Everybody looked at me as we finished eating.

"What do you care for Starr? Personalities and feelings or looks and powers?" Shisui and Obito ask.

"Personalities and feelings are the most important. Might as well have a forced marriage if it's for looks and powers." I say at down at my empty plate.

Shisui had his head down and I felt so guilty.

"We should go..." I say as I slowly get up from my seat.

"Yeah..." Obito agrees.

I hugged Shisui giving him a kiss on the forehead and ruffled Itachi's head poking his head with my index and ring fingers.

We dumped our plates and i put some leftovers of breakfast on to-go plates.

"Bye guys!" Obito and I yell as we put our shoes on.

We heard them say it back before we left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We started walking./spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-fdd52a5e-7fff-7701-6fe6-23e071fab627" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are those plates for?" Obito asks me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For Kakashi and Rin. Even though Minato-Sensei said don't eat we still need our energy." I explain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We finally got to the training field. Obito and I shoved the food into their mouths because they wanted to play by the rules./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I throw the bags away before Minato came./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok." He starts off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He explained the rules of the exercise. Instead of 2 bells there were 3 since I'm the 4th member of the team./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Obito charged for Minato before he said go but he dropped him like a stick./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't even say go yet Obito." Minata says as he backs up. "GO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rin, Kakashi, and I all scattered to different hiding places. Obito stayed and fought with Minato in hand to hand combat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Knowing Obito wasn't going to agree to teamwork I jumped in helping. Obito's body quickly reacted and we teamed up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Kakashi saw me about to get hit in a blind spot he jumped in and stopped Minato's hit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's teamwork for ya!" I yell as to jumped in a few times to help out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minato smiled at how I got everybody to work together unknowingly to my teammates. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I let my guard down once because Rin got hurt but she started healing herself. Without anybody knowing/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minato-Sensei appeared behind me using flying rajin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took his kunai and slashed me a couple times making me get pushed back and fall on my back making me hit my head in a tree hard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minato-Sensei used flying rajin again to appear in front of me with a kunai in hand. This time Kakashi and Obito saw it coming so they charged at him as he said,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Game over." but in a cool way not scary or creepy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he used flying rajin again but before he did be saw me activate Xionagan level 1. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rin came running to me to heal me as Obito and Kakashi went to go find Minato./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rin hurried and healed me but when she looked at me to see my eyes she got scared. Then after that our teamwork broke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Obito and Kakashi were going head to head trying to figure out where sensei went at./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then when he revealed himself they kept fighting him on their own. Rin went back to hiding after seeing my eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Since nobody could beat him by themselves I had to step up with my Xionagan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once I found out where Obito, Kakashi, and Minato were I floated over to them and when they saw me land in the middle of their fight they stood amazed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I tried teamwork. That didn't work for that long. Now boys stand back and watch these tips on how to defeat your sensei." I tell them as I grow wings of water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kakashi and Obito stood back as Minato got his kunai ready. I started off by using a water jutsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water Dragon!" I yell as an actual water Dragon comes charging at Minato./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rasengan!" Minato yells as he hit my water dragon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Try and counter this! Fire style: Dancing Phoenix!" I yell as a phoenix made out of fire started charging at Minato./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While my phoenix has Minato busy I performed another jutsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Demin Wind Sliced!" I yell as slicers made out of wind headed towards a distracted Minato./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Onito made a few fireballs and added them to my demon wind slicers. Before Minato could look to his side Obito and my Blazing Demon Wind Slicers connected with Minato sending him back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kakashi tried to strike Minato with his Chidori but Minato dodged it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I quickly made a Chidori sword and ran behind Minato sticking him with it. Then I shot some water at his body electrocuting him making him yell in pain falling back against a tree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took the 3 bed and gave them to Kakashi, Obito, and Rin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why don't you keep one?" Obito asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because Tobi. Those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. To me that's the lesson the White Fang taught me when he saved me when I was 5." I told my teammates./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

~flashback~

Before i appeared behind the 3rd hokage I was found in the Hidden Mist Village by a young boy named Zabuza.

The oldest version of Zabuza is handsome but the younger version of Zabuza is cute.

(In Naruto Zabuza is 26 and Kakashi is 27. So Y/n or Starr is going to be a few months younger than Kakashi.)

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza asks me.

"I got lost." I lie.

"Oh. I have a house you can stay at." Zabuza kindly offers

"I would love that, thank you."

We head off to his house but it had nobody but us there.

"Where are your parents?" I ask him.

I was always curious about his backstory.

"Dead." He says sadly with his head down.

"Well if jt makes you feel any better I'm alone too. Your not alone." I tell him as I hold his hands.

"That just makes me sadder. People shouldn't have to suffer this." He says.

'Sadly your going to make people suffer this later.' I think.

"How about we go play in the snow?!" I ask excitingly.

"Um… sure." He says. "Let me get you some better equipped clothes."

Zabuza went in a bedroom, came back with some clothes, and hands them to me.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"No problem." He replies with a smile.

After that we played in the snow. I stayed with him for a few days and trained him.

"I wanna be a great swordsman someday!" He says confidently.

"Im sure you will!" I tell him back because I know it's bound to be true.

"What village do you belong to? You should get back home." He tells me.

"Hidden Leaf." I reply.

"That's not that far. I can walk you there." He tells me.

"Oh. When do I leave?" I ask him sadly but with a bright smile.

"Tommorow…"

I packed the few things I had befkre and some food. The 2 of us got caught up in a battle so Zabuza decided to use a new jutsu I taught him.

"Are you ready?" Zabuza asks me.

I kiss him on the cheek and nod my head. He blushes as he got the teleportation jutsu ready.

"I'll find you sometime again." I tell him before he teleports me the the 3rd hokage.

~flashback ends~

"Wrong flashback." ?

~flashback~

While Zabuza and I were playing in the snow we started racing. Unfortunately we got caught up in a battle.

We stopped when we heard voices. We turned around to see some leaf ninjas tied up with some other ninjas guarding them.

Everybody stared at us.

"Leave kids. This is not a safe place." One of the enemies of the leaf ninjas say.

"We're just playing chill. Whats going on anyways?" Zabuza asks.

"Go now kids." Mr Hatake says as he rushes in front of us guarding us.

"We should go…" I slowly say as I back up.

I hit something as I back up. More like someone. It was Mr. Hatake's enemies. He was about to strike me but the White Fang dive in and got Zabuza and I.

"Never abandon your comrades or your worst that scum." He tells us.

"Never commit suicide." I yell hoping he would hear it so it can change him.

He didn't even hear me because be headed back in to save his comrades.

~Flashback ends~


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll talk when we get home." Kakashi tells me.

"Ok…" I reply.

Minato-Sensei got up and headed towards us.

"Good work Starr." Minato tells me as I nod ane smile.

"Everybody except for Starr didn't think of teamwork. You guys were put into a 4 person team for a reason. Teamwork. Only Starr though about that. Our real first mission starts tomorrow." He tells us.

"Okay!" We all say.

To started walking home as Kakashi, Obito, and I started going our own way.

I kept holding hands and chatting with Obito like usual. We got to a deserted place and Kakashi stopped walking making me look back at him and stop walking making obito stop too.

"Starr…" Kakashi says with his head hanging down low.

"Yes?" I answer him.

Author's pov

"You have to choose." Kakashi says holding his head up.

Starr didn't know what Kakashi was talking about but Obito knew.

"He's right." Obito agrees.

"What are you guys talking about?" Starr asks confused.

"You have to choose between both of us to be your boyfriend." Obito and Kakashi says in unison.

"I have to think about it." Starr says.

Very soon the chunin exam came up and they passed. Later on Starr and Kakashi became Jonin.

During the mission Obito "died" Starr had her own mission to go on so she couldn't stop Obito's "death".

Then Rin died and it was just Starr and Kakashi left with Minato. Kushina got pregnant with Naruto.

Kakashi and Starr were ANBU so Minato personally assigned them to protect Kushina.

While Kushina was giving birth Starr and Kakashi was on a date with Gail third wheeling.

Starr almost forgot that today was the day of the 9 tails attack but once she remembered Starr started speed walking towards Kushina's designated area which confused Gai and Kakashi.

Starr's pov

"Where are you going Starr?" Kakashi asks.

"The 9 tails is going to attack." I tell them. I felt my Xionagan activate level 2.

I started running with them running after me.

A loud rumbling was heard then the ground started shaking.

"It's too late! It's happening!" I yell as debree starts flying through the air.

"Minato-Sensei!" Kakashi yells.

"Help protect the village! I have to stop the 9 tails." I say before I give Kakashi a little peck through his mask.

I start to run off but he holds my harm back. Kurama appeared!

"I'm coming with you! Your not gonna die! I can't loose you too!" Kakashi says.

I nod my head and we run to Kurama. We got there to see Hiruzen and other ninjas throwing attacks at Kurama.

"I want to say I love you in case I don't come back." I say as I hold his cheek.

His face find comfort in my hand as he holds it with his own.

"I love you too." Kakashi says as he pulls down his mask and kisses me.

We parted as he puts his mask back on. A lower rank ninja runs in front of me.

"Starr-Senpai!" The young boy calls me.

"Yes?" I ask ignoring Kakashi's jealous glare. Gosh he acts like Tobirama.

"Lord 3rd wants to meet you." The chunin says.

I nod my head and run to the 3rd.

"Yes Hiruzen?" I ask him.

He stood his attacking and turns to me.

"Starr Dragneel. I need you to tame the 9 tails." He tells me.

I nod my head. I float up making everybody stop their attacking even Obito stopped fighting Minato to see me.

I reach to the 9 tails head. All is quiet.

"Kurama." I say as I pet him. I go into his landscape to see Obito and Kurama.

"Leave Kurama alone masked man!" I yell angrily knowing it's Obito.

"Who is Kurama?" The masked man asks me.

"The person you call the 9 tails fox demon is Kurama. So stop controlling the poor man." I tell him.

"You remembered?" Kurama asks me.

"I would never forget you Kurama. Your my best friend." I tell him.

"Okay! Enough! Kurama is under MY control! Your not going to unleash him." Obito tells me.

"Listen masked man, Kurama is my friend and I will fight for him! So give me back Kurama!" I yell at him.

"Sk yoh said you'll fight for him?" He asks me as I nod my head. "Very well."

He unleashed his sharigan and I unleashed my Xionagan.

"Bring it!" I tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

He starts off with hand to hand combat. When I pinned him to the ground he kicked me off and started throwing jutsus.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He yells but I reacted quickly with demon wind slicers but adding water to it.

When the two jutsus made contact it created must. I couldn't see anything but I could sense everything.

He came charging at me from the back with a kunai in hand.

Just as he was about to hit me with it I turned around and grabbed the kunai and painted it at his neck. Unfortunately he saw it coming with his Sharingan.

He had another kunai in his other hand pointing it at my neck. I got down to trip him with a kick but he jumped up and so I kicked him in his chin making him fall back.

He prevented getting hurt by doing a backflip and landing on his feet.

'So I see he has trained. That's good. He's not a punk weak little boy but hey I love that punk weak little boy.' I think.

I jump up to Kurama's cage and rip a tag off that has the word "control" written on it in kanji. (Japanese letters)

"This is the end!" I say before I appear back in my own world.

"Trust me this is the one you'll thank me for." I tell Kurama.

"I trust you Starr Dragneel." Kurama says surprising everybody.

"Thank you for the honor Kurama." I say as he nods back.

Then Minato's last stand was horrible to watch in person. After they said their last words to Naruto I told them,

"I'll watch over Naruto."

They didn't have the strength to nod so they just smile so purely and kind.

After that Kakashi and I went to their funeral. Kakashi keot his distance and watches Naruto from the shadows.

On the other hand, I already knew I was going to die soon so why not help him so j was his legal guardian.

I kept in contact with Itachi, Shisui, and met Sasuke. He instantly loved me.

After Shisui's death I stayed at Itachi's house and we were in his room.

"Shisui was so nice to me. I can't believe I rejected him. Well it is kind of a reject but it still happened. I

remember like it was we had take dates out to places." I say as I started crying.

"Like the one at Ichiraku's and the one at the forest because we had a small cookout." Itachi hugged me which surprised me because he has always been a calm and collected person who didn't hug that much.

We just sit there as I spill my tears on Itachi as he hugs me. Then Sasuke knocked on the door letting himself in.

Once he saw me crying he ran up to me hugging me.

"Starr-chan! Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something happen?!" He asks me.

I giggle slightly at his concern and he pouts.

"I'm ok. It's nothing and nothing happened." I answer.

"Okay!" He says going back to happy.

I giggled at his attitude change and he laughed with me while Itachi just gave a soft smile.

"Why did you come to say, Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

"Momma said dinner's done and to come eat!" He replies.

"Okay. We'll be there." I say as Sasuke nods and run out the room.

"Shisui did it for peace. He always does things for the better good." Itahi tells me as I smile.

"Yeah! He let me go with Obito because if he didn't I would still be balling my eyes out." I joke.

"Okay. Let's go eat." He says as he stands up and then pulls me up.

I nod my head before we go to the dining room and sit down.


	11. Chapter 11

We said out grace and begin to chow down.

"You know Starr, you and autachi look good together." Mrs. Uchiha says.

Here we go again with the parents shipping the kids.

I smile softly and Itachi sinks in his chair as Sasuke giggles.

"I agree and from what I heard you stopped the 9 tails from rampaging giving your sensei, Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage, enough time so he can seal _it." _

Mr. Uchiha says.

'His name is Kurama and he isn't a "it".' I think.

"That's true but I'm older than Itachi." I say as Itachi sits up straight in his seat.

"Oh. Shouldn't be a problem, by how many months?" Mrs. Uchiha asks.

"By 8 years." I tell them as Itachi's parents and Sasuke's jaws drop.

I give a nervous giggle as Itachi sweat drops at his family's reaction.

"I've known Itachi since he was 6." I tell them as they were surprised.

"Your 21?!" Sasuke asks as I nod.

"Plus." Itachi starts as he gets everybody's attention. "She has a boyfriend."

"Who?" Sasuke asks before their parents.

"Kakashi Hatake." I answer.

"I mean he isn't a bad choice. So many men like you." Mrs. Uchiha says. "How about you bring him over?"

"I'll bring him over tomorrow for dinner." I say with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Sasuke says excited.

I giggle at his reaction.

"Didn't you say you worked with him, Itachi?" Fugaku says.

"Yes." Itachi answers.

"Oh right! 3 years ago Kakashi and I were in ANBU Black Ops. We quit to chill for a bit and stay a Jonin." I tell him.

We continued to eat and talk. After we got done Mrs. Uchiha and I started washing dishes.

"Thanks for being the mother I never had Mrs. Uchiha." J tell her as I rinse off a plate.

"No problem Starr. You can always come to me when you have problems. I don't mind being your mom." She says as she finishes the dishes.

I dried my hands quickly and hugged her as I cried.

"Thank you." I say as I kept crying.

"No problem darling." She replies as she smiles softly and hugs me back.

It's true, I'm an orphan who stay jumping from house to house because I'm antisocial and "incidents" with some of the families.

Let's just say they got out in jail. After I wiped my tears I went to Sauske's room to get ready to sleep.

Author's pov

That night Starr was having a dream. She was in the middle of the Uchiha's compound. Everything looked horrible.

There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. She ran to Obito's parents house. They were dead.

Then she ran to Itachi's house. There his parents were slaughtered too but behind them holding a bloody sword was Itachi.

Little Sasuek was shivering at the scene.

"Your not worthy of killing little brother." Itachi says.

All other words they said we're inaudible. The three of them ran to the middle of the Uchiha's compound.

Starr tried talking but no sound came out. Then Starr appeared in Itachi's tsukoyomi jutsu.

She cried as she watched Sasuke look at his worst nightmare which came true. The scene that played over and over again was he scene of Itachi killing their parents.

"Hatred!" Is the word that kept replaying.

"Starr! Starr! Starr! Starr!" Is what she heard.

She screamed and and continued screaming as she woke up with her eyes wide open.

Starr was sweating and crying. Turns out Itachi, Sasuke, and their parents were calling Starr's name to wake up.

Sasuke woke up because some of Starr's tears were falling on him so he got his family.

"Your eyes." Sasuke says a little bit scared.

Starr gets up and looks at Sasuke's mirror. Her Xionagan was activated but it looked different.

That is level 2, had the power to see the future and copy jutsus. She deactivated her Xionagan.

"That's just my kekkei genkai, I guess what I dreamt of activated it." Starr explains.

Starr's pov

"Well what happened in your dream?" Itachi asks.

"Nothing important. All it was about us a traitor to his family." I say as I stare at Itachi but nobody noticed.

He tried to look everywhere but at me.

"But he did it for peace." I say as Itachi gave me a sincere smile.

"Oh. Well let's get back to bed we have a few more hours before morning." Mikoto says before everybody disperses and gets back in bed.

"Onee-chan…" Sasuke says as I turn around to look at him. "Do you think something is wrong with Itachi lately? He's been distant…"

"Listen, don't be fooled easily. Even the things you may think can't hurt you can decieve you." I tell him.

"Okay, but what does that mean?" He asks me as I giggle silently.

"Just know… everything Itachi does is for the better good." I tell him as he nods.

"Got any other good sayings to share?" He asks me.

"Heck yeah I do!" I say as we laugh together.

We stayed up until morning talking about things like how school is going and stuff like that.


	12. Chapter 12

I got up with Sasuke and we tried to make breakfast for everybody. Sasuke sneakily poured someboil in the floor while I was going to the refrigerator to get some eggs.

While I was carrying a carton of eggs to counter I slipped in the oil making me crash into some pots and fall on the ground.

Everything was quiet until a final egg came falling down and cracking on my head making Sasuke and I laugh.

That's when Itachi came in and sweatdrops at our mess. We burst into more fits of laughter making Itachi laugh with us.

Sasuke and I stopped laughing to embrace Itachi's laugh. That was the first time he has ever laughed.

Itachi made Sasuke and I clean up our mess as he continues the food I started.

Once we were done we set up the table. I got our parents up ane we all ate breakfast together.

"So Starr, I have a idea. How about we adopt you?" Mrs. Uchiha says shocking everybody.

"But I'm 21." I tell her.

"Not a problem. I'll have the papers today once you get back home." Mikoto tells me.

"Great!" I reply.

"I should get going I have a meeting get to." Itachi says smiling at me.

"Okay!" We all reply.

"I should get going too. Kakashi needs to know I'm safe, he's very overprotective." I say.

"Okay!" Everybody else replies.

Itachi, Sasuke and I dumped our plates and got to the front door. As Itachi and I were putting on our shoes Sasuke stopped us.

"Onii-chan can I go?" Sasuke asks getting our attention.

"No. It's secret business." Itachi answers bluntly.

"Your always making excuses why I can't go." Sasuke says as he pouts.

"Itachi has a point. He's going to see the hokage, that's important. When you become a ninja you'll be in there speaking of secret business." I tell him giving him a small smile.

He pouts more. Itachi chuckles at our little brother's behavior. Sauske opens one eye. Itachi waves him over as Sasuek runs to him with a goofy smile and laughs.

Itachi gives him two fingers to the forehead making all 3 of us smile. I laugh and pull the twl boys into a hug.

"Im gonna miss you two!" I say as I kiss them on their cheeks repeatedly.

"We! Stop it Starr!" Sasuke says.

Itachi and I just laugh at his reaction.

"Plus we aren't going any where so what are you talking about?" He asks.

Itachi and I look at each other and then back at Sauske.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi says as he nods back.

"Hey Sasuke, since Itachi will be gone how about we train together?" I ask him.

"That'll be cool! Onee-chan is very strong!" Sasuke says excitingly.

After putting on our shoes we headed out. First I headed to Obito's parents house. I let myself in and headed towards the living room to see Obito's parents.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha!" I say as I gave them a hug.

"Hey Starr!" Mrs. Uchiha says back.

We talked a little bit before I gave them a hug and left to my house. When I got there I hid Sasuke behind me and opened the door.

A young Naruto came running towards me and he hugged me.

"Starr-Chan!" He yelled alarming Kakashi I was home.

Author's pov

Kakashi walks in and gives Starr a kiss making Naruto and Sasuke gag.

"You guys are too funny." Starr giggles.

Starr confusing Kakashi and Naruto.

"Guysssssssssssss?" Naruto asks.

"Yep." Starr says as she pulls Sasuke from behind her. "This is Sasuke-"

"Uchiha." Naruto interrupts.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke says in a stoic tone unlike his cheery voice.

"What's he doing here?" Kakashi asks unbothered.

"He couldn't go with Itachi because he's going to have a meeting with the 3rd so I brought Sasuke so we could train." Starr says. "Want to join Naruto?"

Naruto nods his head excitingly.

"Put your shoes on and lets go." Starr says.

"Your forgetting something." Kakashi says.

"What?" Starr asks.

"Your ninja tools." Kakashi answers as he gives them to her.

"Thanks Kakashi." Starr says before she leaves holding the two young boys hands.


	13. Chapter 13

They got to the training grounds and began training. Sauske and Naruto started off arguing until Starr hit the both on their head.

Then the 2 got along. Starr taught the boys a few tricks like the technique they'll use in the future on Zabuza.

During the middle of the day the three went out to Ichiraku's and ate.

Then they went to the hokage's office to ask if they could go outside the village.

The hokage said yes and they headed out to the Hidden Mist. Once they got there Starr led the boys into the deep forest.

Eventually a medium sized house was in the middle of a clearing. Starr did a knocking pattern and a tall light brown skinned man with black hair opened the door.

Starr smiles lightly as she looked up at the man. "Hey Starr!" The man says as he smiles and hugs Starr.

"Hey Zabuza!" Starr says cheerfully and hugs back.

Zabuza let's Start and the boys in and they say in the living room.

"So who's the kids? They yours?" Zabuza asks slightly annoyed.

"No. Nweuto doesn't have parents so I took him inbwnd I'm taking Sasuke for the day 'cause he my little bro." Starr answers as she points at the boys when she mentions their names.

"Oh.' Zabuza says as he nods.

"So what's up with you here?" Starr asks him.

"Just chilling. I got to be one 7 swordsmen. I live out here alone." Zabuza says.

"Uh+huh." Starr says as Zabuza nods his head. "So why do I sense somebody else's chakra in here? Huh?"

Zabuza begins to panic. Starr rushes into a room to find a boy putting in some clothes making Zabuza face palm, Naruto and Sasuke gag looking away, and Haku and Starr blush looking away.

Zabuza closes the door. Everybody sits down silently in the living room after Haku puts on some clothes.

"Im Haku." He says stretching his arm out for Starr to shake.

"Starr." Starr replies shaking his hand and smiling softly.

"So your still single Starr?" Zabuza asks holding Starr's hand.

Sasuke sees and hears this so he runs over to them and untangle their hands.

"Yes! She's taken." Sasuke says as he hugs Starr.

"Not bh you I bet." Zabuza jokes.

"Not by the likes of you I bet." Sauske jokes back making Haku and Naruto laugh and Starr swear drop.

"By who them Starr?" Zabuza says hoping Sasuke was lying.

"Kakashi Hatake." Starr answers looking away causing tension in the air.

"Oh." Zabuza says as he smiles to himself.

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

Zabuza's smile drops.

"Fine… I promise." Zabuza says making Starr smile.

"I don't see what she sees in that kid anyways." Zabuza mumbles but Haku hears.

"We should get going. I need to get these two home." Starr says.

Zabuza leads them to the door.

"Okay. Have a safe trip." Zabuza says as he gives Starr a peck on the cheek making her blush.


	14. Chapter 14

Starr took Naruto home to Kakashi and started to walk Sasuke home.

It was nighttime and Sasuke was happy about his good day. Then the two suddenly stop. They saw a few Uchihas walking.

Starr sensed a kunai coming from behind Starr and Sasuke.

"DUCK!" Starr yelled as she made Sasuke duck with her.

The kunai flew over Starr's head and hit a Uchiha in the neck instantly killing the girl.

'Obito!" Starr thinks.

Starr and Sasuke stood up as Sasuke hugged Starr tightly.

"We're gonna be alright." Starr says as she puts Sasuke on her back.

The masked man ran past Starr and Sasuke and killed everyone who was outside and then stopped at Starr.

"I said bye to your parents before I left the compound this morning." Starr says as the Masked man nodded. "I loved you."

The masked man held his head down then left to kill more Uchihas. Starr ran to Itachi's house.

Before Starr entered the room Itachi was in she put Sasuke down.

"Wajr until I come back out. Got it?" Starr tells Sasuke as he nods.

Starr went inside and closed the door quickly so Sasuke couldn't see inside.

"Hey…" Starr says sadly.

"Hey." Itachi replies.

"Can I have a moment Itachi?' Starr asks seeing he hasn't drawn his sword yet.

Itachi nods as Starr walks to her adopted parents.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me dad. Thanks to you Itachi grew up to be a fine man. It's thanks to you too Mom that Itachi and I are like this. You two have me nobody else has: Mother and fatherly love. I love both of you for not treating me like trash and welcoming me into your home. I love you Mom and Dad." Starr says as she hugs both of her parents.

Their parents hugged Starr and Itachi one more time. Then they sat in w formal way ready to be killed by their eldest son in front of their only daughter.

Itachi strikes them and killed them. Outside of the room Sasuek couldn't take any more of the curiousity so he ran into the room just to see his parents dead.

Starr ignored the boys' conversation already hearing it a thousand times before.

Sasuke puked when crying. Starr hurried and took Sasuke and ran back out to the middle of the Uchiha just to be stopped by Itachi.

"Your not worthy of killing little brother." Itachi says.

Starr heard Itachi yell, "Hatred!"

Itachi out them in a genjutsu. Starr's mind was clouded with the video of Itachi killing their parents replaying her mind and the word hatred being repeated.

She barely had enough mental strength left but no matter she used up all the chakra she could and got out of the genjutsu.

All just to meet Obito's face.

"I love you. Kill me. Cut your ties off once and for all." Starr tells him as she cries.

He nods sadly as tears start to form in his eyes.

He kissed her lips sadly and she accepted even though it was considered cheating.

The two parted and Onito took out his sword as Starr nods with a sad smile on her face.

Obito looked away and killed her striking her directly in the heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 3

Starr woke up in her own world. She didn't dare open her phone. There sitting next to her was the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

"Hello Starr." He says as Starr looks amaze he was here in her room in person.

"Starr. That's my name! Yeah! Hi Kishimoto sir." Starr replies.

"I found you lying on my desk. I thought it was a rough draph so I looked up the name and I found you. So I decided to track you down and add you to Naruto. Especially because you were in a coma." He explains.

Starr took some time to process.

"Okay. So what now?" Starr asks.

"So help me finish the anime and open your phone again." He says.

"I'm added to Naruto… Okay. I'll do it for you and for them. It's my own personal goal to let Sauske understand even though he's in the shadows light still searches for him." Starr says with a bright smile.

Starr grabs her phone and opens it. Starr appears back in Naruto's world laying on the ground in the middle of the Uchiha compound to go and get his stuff to live in a new apartment.

That was until he saw Starr, he ran up to her as she wakes up.

"Sauske?" She asks him.

"Yeah! It's me Starr!" He replies back.

"I'm glad you okay. Can you takr mr to the hokage building?"

"Yeah, but I thought I wasn't aloud there."

Starr laughs.

"It's okay. I'll vouch for you." Starr replies.

Sauske and Starr went to the hokage building but were stopped by some Jonins.

"Your not allowed here kids." One of the jonins say.

"Do you know who I am?!" Starr asks getting angry already.

"You're a kid. No kids aloud." Another jonin says.

Starr was getting more angry until Asuma came out of the hokae building.

"Starr, is that you?" Asuma asks her.

"Yeah, it's me. These jonins won't let me pass to see grandpa!" Starr whines.

"Why do you look like a kid again?"

"Grandpa will explain."

"Okay, let's go." Asuma says putting Starr on his back and holding Sauske's hand.

He lead them to the hokage's office.

"This reminds me of when you had to sling me around your shoulder to stop me from fighting fangirls getting to you and the boys." Starr laughs.

"Yeah, I remember when you activated your Xionagan to stop Rin from flirting with Kakashi." Asuma laughs back.

"How's Kurena?"

"She's good. We've been together ever since the academy."

"That's good. Thanks to you and herself she isn't a fangirl and she's my best friend." Starr says before Asuma opens the door to the hokage's office.

"Oh! Asuma, what brings you back so quickly?" Lord 3rd says before his eyes travel to Starr and Sauske.

"It happened again." Lord 3rd sighs as Starr jumps off of Asuma'a back and nods. "This is your 3rd time appearing in this world."

Sauske and Asuma stood shocked.

"What do you mean, '3rd time appearing in this world.'?" Asuma asks.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of the girl who controlled a tail beast?" Starr asks making Asuma shake his head 'yes'.

"That was you when Naruto was born." Asuma says.

"No. That was her second time controlling the 9 tails." Lord 3rd says.

Starr got a little aggravated of Kurama being called 9 tails.

"Yeah, that was the 2nd time Kurama agreed with me to get sealed. I didn't control him, he did it by free will." I explain.

"Ah, yes. His name is Kurama. Sorry…" Lord 3rd says as I kindly nod and smile at him.

"I'm from a different world where your world is what we call an anime. A style of Japanense film and televsion animation that you can watch on tv. Your creator/drawer is a god to me. I opened up my communication device, what we call a phone, and saw a message that sent me here around 80 years ago." I explain to them.

"So your basically a 100 year old lady in the mind who's wise but in a 7 year old's body?" Sasuke asks.

"Kind of." I laugh. "When I first came here around 80 years ago I was 16 but became 20 in body."

Sauske 'O's.

"Is Kakashi still visiting Naruto?" I ask Lord 3rd.

"No. He stopped after you 'died'." He replies.

"Can I tell anybody else in the villiage?"

"Only Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Shikamaru, and a few others you're 100% sure needs to know."

"Okay, I understand. Can you give me the key to my new apartment?"

"Right." He says as he hands me the key. "Welcome back Starr."

"Good to be back." I reply with a smile.

Asuma helped Starr and Sausuke get their old stuff in their new apartments. With each other's help they got it doneso they all fell asleep at Sasuke's house.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning Asuma and Starr head to Asuma's house to surprise Kurenai. Asuma quietly opened the door to his room. Starr woke up Kurenai and to Kurenai's surprise Starr was 7.

"Starr! Why are you 7?!" Kurenai asks.

Asuma and Starr explained.

"Starr don't you go to the academy today? It's monday." Kurenai laughs.

"Aw man! I got to go back to the academy! Ugh! Fangirls are the worst!" Starr wines.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you."

"Sure." Starr says as she and Asuma walk out of the room. "If you marry her I'm going to be the flower girl and the maid of honor."

"I'm sure you will be." Asuma jokes back as they laugh.

Kurenai comes out of the room and the three get to walking to the academy. They walked in Iruka's classroom. Iruka and all the kids turn their heads to see who came in.

'So many eyes staring. Oh! There goes class clown and e-boy!" Starr thinks.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Starr talk about Starr with Iruka so he knew what to say about Starr.

"Uhm, Starr today we're talking about the history of the leaf village including you, the first hokage, and the second." Iruka tells Starr.

"I don't mind. I'll just say Starr is my ancestor and that I was named after her because she's my great great grandmother." Starr explains as Iruka nods his head.

Kurenai and Asuma left as Iruka and Starr went back into the classroom.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" Iruka asks as Starr shook her head no.

"I'm Starr Dragneel. Part of the Uchiha and Dragneel clan." Starr starts off making everybody whisper.

Starr clears her throat making everybody stop talking.

"Like I was saying. I don't like fangirls so if you are don't talk to me.-"

Ino cuts off her introduction and stands up.

"Who are you to talk?! You're probably a fangirl yourself! Probably going after Sauske-kun too, you freak!" Ino laughs.

"Ino-"

Before Iruka can finish Starr vanished and appeared crouching on Ino's desk in her face with her Xionagan level 1 activated.

"Don't EVER think I'm a fangirl, got it?!" Starr says with venom dripping from her words.

Starr made a tree branch grow and cover Ino's mouth. Starr smirked as tears trickled Ino's face as she shook her head yes.

"Good, Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi, fangirl of Sauske." Starr says as she appears back next to Iruka.

"Now, if you'll stop interrupting me. I have a kekkei genkai called Xionagan inherited from my clan. That's it." Starr finishes.

"Thank you. You can sit by the window next to Shikamaru Nara." Iruka tells Starr as she nods her head and sits in the middle of Shikamaru and the window.

"Okay. Class, today we'll be learning about the history of the hidden leaf village. Let's start with the war." Iruka says.

As he continued Naruto fell asleep while Starr and Shikamaru gazed at the clouds.

"Now the 9 tails fox demon." Iruka says as most of the class stared at a sleeping Naruto.

"The tailed beast went on a rampage. The Dragneel and Uzumaki clan was forced to fight the 9 tails to protect it's village. Even Tobirama, soon to be 3nd hokage, who is a Senju, younger brother of Hashirama Senju, soon to be the 1st hokage, was helping to fight the tailed beast. That was until a girl from the Dragneel clan named Starr Dragneel got down to the battle field." Iruka says as everybody including a now awoke Naruto was staring at Starr who was staring at the clouds.


	17. Chapter 17

"Starr would you like to share what she did?" Iruka asks.

"I guess." Starr says as she goes up to the white board.

She floats up to write and draw on the board.

"Starr is my great great grandmother. She floated up to the 9 tails and talked to him. They came to an agreement that she would seal him in Mito Uzumaki because when she would seal him into another person that would be his best jinchuriki. She sealed him into that special person during the 9 tails attack on the leaf 7 years ago. After Starr sealed him she was going to marry Tobirama Senju but the day he could purpose she died by being in the middle of a fight fought by her best friends. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Before that fight Hashirama married Mito and had a granddaughter named Tsunade. She is also known as the drunk tsunade gambler who looses all of her gambles. Or also the legendary sanin along with Orochimaru, a rogue ninja, and Jiraiya, a peeping tom." Starr explains.

"That's disrepectful!" Ino yells.

"When your mother gave birth to you it was disrepectful to the whole world." Starr laughs along with the class.

'Actually, without Ino using mind transfer justu during the war would have been somewhat difficult for the people she was with.' Starr thinks.

"Okay class. Back to what you were saying ,Starr." Iruka says.

"Tobirama had once injected some of Hashirama's blood DNA into Starr in case needed for emergency." Starr finishes.

"Thank you." Iruka thanks as she nods and the class claps at her presentation.

"That's cool what you did back there." Shikamaru complements Starr once she got back to her seat.

"Thanks." Starr replies.

During lunch break none of the fangirls bothered Starr. Well except for Sakura. She went up to Starr.

"What is it Sakura Haruno, fangirl of Sauske?" Starr asks the pink haired girl.

"I just wanted to say sorry in replace for Ino. She's not usually this mean." Sakura apoligizes.

"Well I'm sorry that she's the one who is slowly bringing you out of your shell. If I was here before I would have helped you sooner." Starr says which shocks Sakura.

"I accept your apology but not hers. She's not sorry and I'll make her sorry for torturing poor Sauske with her "love" nonesense." Starr says as Sakura nods then walks back to Ino.

Sauske pulls Starr to the bench under the Sakura tree.

"That thing about the 9 tails… Is it true?!" Sauske asks Starr.

"Which part?" Starr asks back.

"The part about the 9 tails attack 7 years ago. Is Naruto really the best jinchuriki the 9 tails will have?"

"Well as I expected, yes, but I can probably make sure."

"Your Xionagan! Level 2, to see the future."

"Correct."

Starr activated her Xionagan and stands still for a while. Then she deactivates the kekkai genkai almost passing out. Sauske holds her so she can get some balance.

"Are you okay?" Sauske asks the dizzy girl.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Starr says.

"Let's just get back to class so we can eat." Sauske says as Starr nods in agreement.

The two walked in the class with mostly everybody staring at Starr's tired shape. Starr sat down in her seat by Shikamaru who was eating his lunch with Choji.

"Hey Starr. Want some? I don't really like it." Shikamaru says pushing his food towards her.

She took the chopsticks Shikamaru was using since she didn't have her own and ate the food.

"It tastes so good! What did your mom make?" Starrr asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

Shikamaru nods his head as he smiles.

"Can I talk to your mother today about her cooking?" Starr asks.

"Sure, meet me by the front gate after school." Shikamaru answers.

"Sure."

More and more boys started asking Starr if she wanted their food but she declined nicely.

"Aren't you gonna ask her too?! Or are you a fat pig?!" Ino torments Choji.

Starr appears in front of Ino again with level 1 Xionagan activated.

"Leave him alone. You're just mad because you go on a diet to stay skinny for Sauske, You just don't know when to stop, huh?" Starr asks Ino.

"You don't know when to stop!" Ino yells as she tries to hit Starr.

Starr hits Ino straight in the face making her nose bleed, fall back, and get knocked out. The class cheered until Starr started falling back because of a drain of chakra. Naruto and Sauske tried racing to catch her but in the end they started fighting and Shikamaru with Choji following took Starr to the nurse's office.


	18. Chapter 18

Starr just had to rest to replenish her chakra. While Shikamaru was in the nurse's office looking over Starr she told him who she was. He was surprised but didn't look it.

"That makes sense on how you know so much." Shikamaru says.

"Yep. This time I need to keep the Dragneel clan alive. I can't keep dying so recklessly." Starr confesses.

"I guess you can't." Shikamaru sighs. "Since you can see the future do I end up with a troublesome woman?"

"OH! Very!"

"What a drag…"

"WEll in my world anyways. I can check with my Xionagan. Want me to?"

"No. You already wasted enough energy on everybody espcially Ino."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay! You're wife material."

"What a troublesome woman…" Shikamaru complains but then chuckles. "Get some rest so I can sleep too."

"Okay." Starr says before she falls asleep.

"Hm… I wonder if you're that troublesome woman." Shikamaru says as Starr smiles in her sleep.

After school as Shikamaru and Starr were walking out of the academy Shikamaru disappeared and Starrr noticed right away.

"Who did this?!" Starr asks starting to get angry over how her day has been.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru. 2 boys with hoodies took Shikamaru and took him to the back of the school.

"I know this is for the surprise but stay away from Starr." One of the boys said.

"Tch. I don't see what you want with me staying away from Starr." Shikamaru slyly says.

"Just do it." The other boy says.

"I've got to say Sauske. I'm surprised you actually joined Naruto for thi stupid scheme. You guys are total opposites. The cool dude and the class clown teaming up. Wait till Starr hear about this one." Shikamaru say s as he puts his hand on one hip leaning his body weight to that side.

"She's not gonna know." Sauske says.

"Too late." Shikamaru says as Starr appears behind the two boys.

"Boo." Starr says as Sauske and Naruto look back to see her angered face.

Starr hits both of them on their head.

"Ow!" They both yell as they get striked.

Starr dragged the two boys to the front gate while Shikamaru followed.

"I'm going with Shikamaru. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Starr tells the two troublemakers in front of her as they nod their heads.

Shikamaru stayed by her side.

"How did you even find us anyways?" Naruto asks.

"She used her chakra to sense you two. She isn't really a natural sensory type. She had to use chakra that she just replenished." Shikamaru explains.

"Sorry…" The boys apoligizes.

"It's okay. Stay out of trouble.: Starr says again as she leaves with Shikamaru.

Once they got to Shikamaru's house. The two walked in but the lights were off. Once Shikamaru turnt on the light eeverybody in the house yelled, "SURPRISE!"


End file.
